


Crazy in Love

by Wiecznykac



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Female Kylo Ren, Kylux - Freeform, fem kylux, female armitage hux, moje rude bubu, nudzi mi się, zbyt mało tego w internecie
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiecznykac/pseuds/Wiecznykac
Summary: Pierwszy rozdział tej wspaniałej opowieści. Jeszcze nie widziałam nigdzie polskiego Fem! Kyluxa, więc chyba będę pierwsza( woah, pierwszy raz w życiu).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwszy rozdział tej wspaniałej opowieści. Jeszcze nie widziałam nigdzie polskiego Fem! Kyluxa, więc chyba będę pierwsza( woah, pierwszy raz w życiu).

Amelia Hux zawsze starała się być spokojna. Bycie generałem, planowanie przejęcia władzy w całej galaktyce jest bardzo stresujące.  
Ale nic tak jej nie wyprowadzało z równowagi jak ta płaczliwa, niezrównoważona psychicznie Kylie Ren. Kto jej w ogóle dał miecz świetlny do ręki?! Jedyne co nim potrafi to niszczyć wnętrza statku,  
za których naprawę Pani Generał musi potem płacić. Dlatego teraz ledwo mogła opanować swój gniew, kiedy to wielkie dziecko znowu zaczęło rozrabiać. Przez jej humorki stracili grupkę Bogu winnych szturmowców, biedna Mitaka musiała udać się do punktu medycznego,  
a jedna ze ścian wyglądała jak szwajcarski ser. Oczywiście ona też miała powody do zdenerwowania,  
bo przez zdradę FN-2187 ich cenna zakładniczka zdążyła uciec razem z droidem, Najwyższy Przywódca Snoke był na nią wściekły, a Ren cały czas kwestionowała kompetencje jej ludzi. Z miłą chęcią dałaby jej w twarz. Szczerze powiedziawszy, nigdy jej nie widziała, ale musi być naprawdę okropna, bo jeszcze nigdy nie zdjęła maski w jej obecności.  
Zawsze ciekawiło ją czy wygląd ma taki sam jak charakter (czyli okropny).  
Ale to nie jest teraz ważne. Teraz miał nadejść dzień jej chwały.  
Na dzisiejszej rozmowie (ku jak się wydawało zdziwieniu Ren) udało się jej przekonać Snoke'a, aby nareszcie użyć Bazy Starkiller i zniszczyć Nową Republikę. Miało to pozbawić Ruch Oporu ważnego sprzymierzeńca. Przyspieszono przygotowania i już kilka godzin później wygłaszała do wojsk starannie przygotowaną przemowę. Zdecydowanie za bardzo się wczuła, ale to niebyła jej wina.  
Ta baza była dla niej wszystkim. Nadzorowała jej budowę od samego początku. Kosztowało ją to wiele wyrzeczeń i nieprzespanych nocy,  
ale dla tej chwili było warto. Chciała wygrać tą wojnę. To miało być jej zwycięstwo. Nawet nie zawahała się wydać morderczego rozkazu. Cieszyła się, kiedy ziemia zadrżała,  
a z reaktora wyszedł ognisto czerwony laser, który zniszczył cały układ Hosnian, pozbawiając życia miliony istnień. Do oczu młodej Generał napłynęły wtedy pojedyncze łzy.  
Jakie to było piękne. 

***

Po powrocie była najszczęśliwszą osobą na Finalizerze. Sam Najwyższy Przywódca pogratulował jej udanej destrukcji( Oczywiście nie osobiście. Zbyt wiele obowiązków).  
Ich szpieg odkrył miejsce pobytu zbiegów i droida.  
Na wskazaną planetę została wysłana  
eskadra najlepszych pilotów, garnizon szturmowców i nieźle wkurzona Kylie Ren. Na pewno osiągną swój cel.  
Udała się do swojego pokoju na zasłużone pół godziny przerwy, przekonana o tym, że nic nie mogło pójść źle.  
Przeliczyła się.  
Ich eskorta została rozbita, Kylie nie odzyskała mapy, ale zamiast tego zabrała ze sobą jakiegoś zbieracza złomu. Po jaką cholerę był jej potrzeby? Według meldunku szturmowca od razu udali się do sali przesłuchań. Zdecydowanie jej się to nie spodobało. Powinna zdać jej raport z przebiegu misji, zawsze to robiła osobiście, żeby jej dopiec i pokazać swoją wyższość. Już miała kierować się do wspomnianego pokoju, gdy jej tablet zawibrował, a na ekranie pojawił się wielki, czerwony napis: NADZWYCZAJNE ZEBRANIE Z NAJWYŻSZYM DOWÓDCĄ!!!!  
Ach, czyli już wie. Wnioskując po zbyt wielkiej ilości wykrzykników było nieciekawe. Poprawiła kołnierz swojego stroju i wyszła na spotkanie z Najwyższym Dowódcą. 

***  
Po wpisaniu kodu drzwi otworzyły się bez najmniejszego odgłosu. W sali jak zwykle panował półmrok, a w głębi znajdowały się dwie osoby- Snoke  
i Kylie Ren. Te druga zaskoczyła ją tym, że stała przed najwyższym dowódcą bez maski. Więc będzie jej nareszcie dane zobaczyć jej twarz.  
-Ten złomiarz oparł się Tobie?!- wściekły głos Najwyższego Dowódcy roznosił się po sali.  
-Moc jest w nim silna, lecz potrzebuje treningu!- głos Kylie brzmiał dziwne delikatne bez maski.  
-A co z droidem?  
Stwierdziła, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli ujawni swoją obecność i odpowie  
na to pytanie.  
-Ren uznała, ze nie jest już nam potrzebny oraz, że ten mężczyzna jest wszystkim czego potrzebujemy.- podeszła do Ren.- Przez to droid trafił w ręce wroga. Zapewne mają już mapę. Popatrzyła triumfalnie na Kylie.  
I przeżyła niemały szok. Była młodsza niż się spodziewała. I zdecydowanie ładniejsza. Długie, czarne, lekko kręcone włosy okalały jej smukłą twarz. Ciemne oczy idealnie do niej pasowały, a kilka pieprzyków dodawało jej uroku. Szybko odwróciła wzrok i skarciła się za takie myśli.  
To był jej wróg!  
-Trzeba ich zniszczyć zanim dotrą do Skywalkera.  
-Wiemy gdzie są. Zostali namierzeni  
w układzie Ileenium.- odpowiedziała, wiedząc, że ta odpowiedź zadowoli Snoke'a.  
\- Bardzo dobrze, zniszczymy te robaki raz na zawsze. Każ przygotować broń.  
Uznała, że jej część audiencji dobiegła końca. Skłoniła się i odwróciła do wyjścia.  
-Najwyższy Przywódco, wydobędę z niego mapę. Potrzebuję tylko twojej pomocy.  
Wychodząc usłyszał odpowiedź mężczyzny.  
-Jeśli to co mówisz jest prawdą przyprowadź go do mnie.

***  
Coś kazało jej poczekać na nią przy wyjściu na korytarz. Głupia ciekawość. Albo złość. Była wściekła, że Kylie jak zwykłe zignorowała rozkazy. Tym razem nie tylko jej, ale i Najwyższego Dowódcy. Drzwi otworzyły się. Wyszła przez nie Ren z podekscytowanym wyrazem twarzy. Zdziwiła się jednak na widok wściekłej Generał.  
\- Czy coś się stało, Rudzielcu?  
-Oczywiście, że się stało.  
Lubisz wszytko niszczyć, prawda?  
Kobieta popatrzyła się na nią zdziwiona.  
\- O co Ci chodzi?  
Amelia zbliżyła się do niej.  
-Mieliśmy idealną okazję. Mogłeś zdobyć mapę i pokonać Skywalkera.  
To byłby ostateczny cios dla Ruchu Oporu. A Ty wolałaś zabrać ze sobą jakiegoś faceta. Nie wiem, czy to jakaś chcica, czy coś, ale mogłaś powiedzieć, coś by się załatwiło..  
Kobieta z wściekłą mina złapała ją za koszulę i przyszpiliła do ściany.  
Hux jękła, gdy jej plecy z impetem uderzyły o ścianę.  
-NIE TWÓJ INTERES, HUX. Będę robić co mi się podoba. A tobie nic do tego.  
-Puszczaj mnie.- próbowała się wyrwać, ale Kylie miała naprawdę silny uścisk.  
-A co mi zrobisz? Poskarżysz się Dowódcy- zaśmiała się sucho  
-Nie, ale mogę podjąć stanowcze kroki.  
Ich usta znajdowały się zdecydowanie za blisko siebie, jednakże Hux nie potrafiła się od niej odsunąć.  
Na twarzy Mistrzyni pojawił się uśmiech.  
Nagle jej usta wydawały się bardzo interesujące. Za bardzo.  
Musiała się na nie dość długo gapić, bo Kylie je oblizała i przybliżyła się jeszcze bliżej.  
Dobry Boże, Amelię oblał rumieniec.  
-Jakie kroki?- powiedziała zalotnym tonem.  
Och, poczuła dziwne ciepło.  
Jej złość zaczęła powoli maleć.  
Popatrzyła prosto w oczy Rywalki i odpowiedziała.  
-Zrobię wszytko, żeby osiągnąć władzę i Ty mi w tym nie przeszkodzisz.  
-A kto powiedział, że chce?  
I zrobiła to, czego General najbardziej się obawiała. Pochyliła się delikatnie i musnęła usta Amelii.Ta, w pierwszym odruchu chciała pogłębić pocałunek, ale przypomniała sobie coś ważnego. Miała planetę do zniszczenia i wrogów do pokonania.Wyrwała się z uścisku kobiety i szybkim krokiem oddaliła się na mostek. 

***  
Cała czerwona ruszyła na mostek, aby wykonać polecenie. Poprawiła garnitur i włosy. Cały czas myślała o tym co się właśnie stało. Ren musiała użyć na niej tych przeklętych sztuczek Jedi. Właśnie tak, to niemożliwe, żeby zachowała się z siebie. Jedyne co czuła do Kylie to nienawiść.  
W głębi serca wiedziała jednak, że to nieprawda.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylie pov

Kylie myślała, że to już koniec.  
Umrze tutaj sama, wśród drzew  
i chłodu, pokonana przez tego głupiego zbieracza złomu i byłego szturmowca. Ale dokonała rzeczy, której tak bardzo się obawiała. Zabiła swoją matkę- Hannah Solo. Teraz może dokończyć swój trening.  
Ale czy dzięki temu czuła się lepiej? Potężniej? Ani trochę.  
Jeszcze ta klęska.. Próbowała wstać, ale ból w nodze był zbyt wielki.  
I ta twarz... Czuła lepką krew spływającą po brodzie. Nigdy nie była okazem piękności, ale teraz zdecydowanie nie zostałaby królową balu. Nie żeby ją to kiedykolwiek obchodziło. No może trochę.  
Przez utratę krwi zaczęła słabnąć.  
Kylie czuła się bezradna w obliczu śmierci. Zastanawiała się czy ktoś będzie płakał po jej śmierci. Ojciec? Nie, pewnie będzie szczęśliwy- w końcu zabiła jego ukochaną żonę. Snoke? Heh, pewnie tylko się wścieknie, ale mianuje kolejnego rycerza mistrzem. Pewnie Jacena. Jest całkiem dobry. Hux? Była dla niej zagadką. Przyciągała ją do siebie jak magnez, a po tej niezręcznej sytuacji zastanawiała się, czy łączy ich coś więcej niż służbowe obowiązki.  
Co nie zmienia faktu, że pewnie też cieszyła by się z jej odejścia. Uwielbiała czuć, że ma pełną władzę. A Kylie jej to zawsze skutecznie uniemożliwiała.  
Już miała żegnać się ze światem, gdy usłyszała czyjeś nawoływania. Wszędzie rozpoznałaby ten głos, z którym uwielbiała się droczyć i o którym jeszcze chwilę temu rozmyślała. Generał Amelia Hux. Co ona tu robi? Pewnie Najwyższy Dowódca Snoke pewnie kazał ją odnaleźć. Próbowała wydobyć z siebie jakiś dźwięk, lecz słowa uwięzły jej w gardle. Postanowiła ostatkami sił aktywować swój miecz świetlny. Nawoływania były coraz głośniejsze. Może Pani Generał zobaczy włączone ostrze. Zobaczyła. Biegła w jej stronę. Kylie uśmiechnęła się lekko. Odnalazła ją.  
Uff, nie będzie umierać sama. 

Hux pov 

Najwyższy Dowódca kazał odnaleźć jej Kylie i przyprowadzić do niego.  
Nie musiał dwa razy powtarzać. Zabrała ze sobą dwóch szturmowców z noszami i podbiegła w poszukiwaniu rywalki. Starkiller powoli zaczynał rozpadać się do środka. W każdej chwili mógł eksplodować. Dzieło jej życia właśnie rozpadło się w drobny pył. Wszystko mówiło jej, że powinna jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce. Ale nie mogła. Dostała rozkazy. Ale to nie wszystko. Musiała uratować Kylie Ren. Bo nie mogła sobie wyobrazić bez niej życia. Biegnąc przez las i krzycząc jej imię wyobrażała sobie najgorsze. Kylie jest mistrzynią zakonu Ren, ale czy to oznacza, że jest niezniszczalna? Niestety nie. Niestety, jej nadajnik nie działał, tak jak komunikator.  
W końcu w oddali ujrzała czerwony blask, który mógł wydawać tylko jeden przedmiot. Podbiegła do tego miejsca, a to co tam ujrzała zmroziło jej krew w żyłach. Kylie leżała na śniegu. Wokół niej robiła się coraz większa plama krwi. Na twarzy miała również wielką, krwawiąca ranę, która wyglądała naprawdę źle. Generał podbiegła do rannej kobiety. Rycerz Ren spojrzała na nią i uśmiechnęła się. Tak, uśmiechnęła się. Hux oniemiała. Szybko wydarła kawałek jej szaty i próbowała zatamować krwawienie z jej rany.  
-Jesteś tutaj.- wyszeptała Kylie, starając się podnieść rękę i zbliżyć do jej twarzy.  
-Tak, jestem- z jej oczy popłynęły łzy. Bała się, czy jej rywalka przeżyje.  
-Nie ruszaj się, zaraz wezmę pomoc.- wyciągnęła swój komunikator i wezwała szturmowców.  
-Pośpieszcie się, ona jest poważnie ranna- zapłakała do głośnika.  
Kilka sekund później pojawili się szturmowcy. Amelia pomogła położyć Ren na nosze i szybko przewieźć na statek.( nazwa) A sytuacja na planecie robiła się coraz poważniejsza. W ostatniej chwili udało im się opuścić bazę. Przez szklane okno Hux widziała jak jej wieloletnia praca idzie na marne.  
Bolało. Ale musiała się z tym pogodzić. Teraz ważne było co się stanie z Kylie. Szturmowcy już ją zanieśli do oddziału szpitalnego. Na pewno zajmą się nią najlepsze droidy lecznicze. Ona musiała przeżyć.  
Ale teraz miała swoje Imperium do odbudowania.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, drugi rozdział zawitał wcześniej niż ktokolwiek mógłby się spodziewać( niż ja się spodziewałam). Ale na trzeci będziecie musieli poczekać zdecydowanie dłużej, bo dopiero się pisze. 
> 
> Niech moc będzie z Wami ✌


End file.
